The Tale Of A Normie
by Death.X.By.X.Chocolate
Summary: "You're not human are you, Peeta?" - Katniss. After discovering the dark secret of the Queen, fugitives: Annie, Gale and Peeta escape to Panem (another dimension) where the Hunger Games has a whole other level of death. Will they ever return?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story.

Prologue.

**Peeta Pov**

We keep running. Annie, Gale and I. I don't know how long we can run from the Queen's men but after a night such as this, I don't think she'll like it that we know her little secret. And I am pretty sure that she'll want us dead.

"How fast can you make a portal?" Gale pants as he asks Annie.

Annie large eyes widens, as she exclaims. "Are you bloody insane, only an experienced water mage can make those, I'm still just a beginner and I just began getting used my powers after four and a half years of cradling myself in a ball at the corner of my house after I found out what I could do." She yells at Gale.

The forest just seems to go on and on, I don't think Annie or Gale noticed but I have, that's the same tree we passed. We're going in a loop. A never ending one.

"Hey guys, stop." I say as I stand my ground.

Gale looks at me with pure fury; he grips onto his handcrafted bow and arrow shaft. "Do you want to die, we have to keep going!" He manages to stop in his tracks a few meters away from me. "Don't forget whose idea it was to go ask the Queen about the next Hunger Games, huh? It was you." He walks up to me as Gale towers me with his tall height.

He was older, by two years. It's not that we don't like each other, it's just that we have our differences but Gale was a good ally to have in the Hunger Games. And he was planning to volunteer, after all. Sector twelve was the most normal Sector out of the twelve in Cyprus.

In this world, when a child shows signs of a gift, they are categorized into the Sector that gift was originally from not matter which Sector their birth parents belong to. So in reality, everyone grows up not knowing who their parents are. That is except for the Capitalist, the residents of Capitol. The people who work under the Queen that is the most normal person in the universe, oddly enough.

The laws are, the more normal you are, the better.

But after last night, we all know that the Queen's story is entirely false. She isn't even close to being a Normie (A normal person).

"Come on, please don't fight. I don't like it when my big brothers fight." Annie says as she steps in between us. Gale is hesitant to move back but he eventually does.

Annie is the only one that can pretty much stop me and Gale from killing each other, but that's because she's a water witch. She belongs to Sector four, the home of all water related gifts. Annie only discovered that she was a water witch four and a half years ago when she suddenly began control all sorts of liquids, she had a slight mental breakdown but she's back now.

Meeting Annie in the Capitol last year when I won the seventy forth Hunger Games in Sector four was something I would never forget since we were two of the youngest out of the pool of victors. Gale met her when we were headed to the Capitol after we heard about the Quarter Quell where a victor and an extra tribute would be allowed back into the games this year since it was a special occasion.

The Hunger Games is a tournament where a tribute from each Sector must compete in twelve different courses, each relating vaguely to each different Sector. Annie barely made it out alive when she had to endure Sector two's cage of fire. Coming from the water Sector nearly caused her to dehydrate slowly almost resulting her to die from lack of water. But she wasn't the only one; other tributes found that course to be the hardest. If the tribute from Sector two was still alive up to the final four, he would have won.

In each course of the tournament, a tribute is always eliminated by death. Many Normies, like me and Gale, prepare for the games, but the tournament is never the same. We're the Career Sector and we have the largest pools of victors throughout history.

The only times we don't win is when some sort of disaster happens, one of the cases was that when the fire cage began burning hotter, it accidentally cause the metal to melt allowing the dam to flood the place. Annie was the best swimmer and managed to live through the strong current tides.

Annie stares at me with those sea green eyes of hers as she asks. "What's wrong, Peeta? Why did you tell us to stop?"

I take a deep breath before telling them about how we have to be in a curse, the Queen must have placed it on us so that we're trapped here in this never ending loop. When I finally finish, Gale looks at me with a shocked face.

"How did you figure that out?" He asks.

I shrug. "The Hunger Games make you more sharp of your surroundings, I guess, it's always either, you deceive or be deceived, Gale. That's how the game works." I tell him, Annie nods in agreement.

"I guess I have no choice then, I have to make a portal." Annie sighs. She holds her hands out as it glows a faint colour of blue, when she places her palms on the ground, the water from the grass below her palms slowly swirls around her arm. They begin to form some sort of mark as they begin glowing brightly. Annie opens her mouth as she chants a spell.

Gale leans over to me and whispers. "I thought she said she was still a beginner." I shrug. There are tons of things about Annie that nobody can really figure out, but I learnt it's better to keep it that way.

One moment we're on in a dark forest, the next we're on a stage. It resembles the Capitol's interview stage, I hear a pool of gasps from behind me, I slowly turn around to face an audience.

"We're not in Cyprus, anymore. And that's for sure, Peeta." I hear Annie say from beside me.

We just stand there as the people around us just stare.

"This is getting awkward." Gale huffs as he re grips his arrow shaft. "Let's just get out of here." He says.

I don't know why but I have a feeling that this is all too familiar. "I agree with Gale, let's get out of here. Peeta," I turn to face Annie. "Do you want to go or not?" She says loud and clear.

"Um, sure, let's go." I say as we run towards the door, what looks like a door at least.

A group of soldier like people come charging with guns, haven't seen those in a long time.

Gale takes out one arrow and shoots at them, he keeps pulling out more and more arrows hitting them accurately. Annie's hands glow as she forms two swords out of air turned into water, she begins slashing at them. But it's not fatal like Gale's. I bring out my hand full of knifes and begin shooting them in their legs.

I'm not going to kill them, just bring them down so that we can escape.

"Stop," A stern voice says. The guards stop fighting us as they stand still; we're still heading for the door. "Please, we don't want to hurt you." The voice says again.

Gale snorts as he retorts. "Yeah right, then why did you just send tons of guards to kill us?" He questions as we face a man, he has large swollen lips. I can feel Annie tense up beside me by the sight of him.

The man introduces himself as President Snow.

Snow laughs a bit before replying. "Would you attack us if three people suddenly appear on your national television's stage?" He's good.

Gales scowls. "Why won't you just let us leave?" Gale cautiously asks. By one glance you can already tell that he's not a person to be underestimated, he's sly, cunning and deceives many people. He's a dangerous man in this dimension, but he's the authority.

He's a person to avoid at all cost.

"I want to know where you came from."

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

****I do not own anything.

And thank you for all those kind reviews and people who had been nice and supported this odd, yet fun to write story. Yes, it's odd! Just don't hate me because I hadn't bothered with posting this chapter even though I typed it out 5 months ago.

**Katniss Pov**

It's been a heck of a long year since I won the games.

After I won the games, Snow had called me to his office. He had wanted to sell my body since I was sixteen (just the right legal age) but I refused, so he did what he did.

He sent a new head peacekeeper; my life was a living hell after that. Day after day, I watched as the residents endure torture and pain. I couldn't help but feel as if it was my entire fault, but the worst was to come. He announced that on the seventy fifth game, two victors from each District shall be reaped.

There were only two remaining victors in District twelve, me and Haymitch. It meant we were both going back to the games.

Tonight was the night of the interviews; I scowled as I was forced to wear a widow's dress when I wasn't even married. I was only seventeen by last year I played the star-crossed lover card with my follow counter-part, Reagan. He confessed his love for me and we acted it all out, but the truth was that we hated each other.

But the Capitol bought it, they bought the lie. All except Snow, the man who sold victor's bodies to the wealthy people, it's just disgraceful.

He already took everything from us, and he wanted more.

"Stop moving so much, Katniss." My amazing stylist, Cinna instructed me as I stood still. He placed the final touches for the black assemble, he handed he a black hat. "Wear it on your head," He said. I nodded as I placed the hat on, it felt unbalanced as one side was slightly heavier than the other. "I know you don't want to wear this, but I wasn't even given a say in all this. Sorry, Katniss," Cinna sighed.

"It's alright, Cinna." I tell him.

Out of all the other Districts in Panem, Cinna chose mine, District twelve. The poorest of the poorest. The District that is pretty much useless to the Capitol. But apparently some of the bumbling people of the Capitol actually believe that Coal is where diamonds come from.

Which is totally untrue, they came from District one, where all the other luxury items of Capitol comes from.

"Showtime," Cinna says as he helps me out.

By the time I'm there, I already spot some competitors. Finnick Odair the legendary playboy of Capitol from District four, I've recently discovered he agreed to Snow's offer. Johanna Mason, the victor from seven that played the innocent card a few years back. She was also under Snow's deal. The siblings from one, Cashmere and her equally beautiful brother, Gloss.

Brutus and Enobaria from two, they are both people to watch out for. In actually fact, they all are people that I should watch out for.

I silently pass them as they all eye me. Sitting myself next to Haymitch, my mentor from my past games and my counter-part for this year's games, I have faith in him. As usual, Haymitch is passed out, an alcohol bottle in his hand as he snores silently.

"Typical," I mutter as I watch the others take their places.

Seneca Crane comes onto the stage as the crowd behind me goes wild, typical peppy Capitol residents. All they live for is to watch us die for their pleasure.

"Welcome folks and h–"Before Seneca can even finish, a sudden flash appeared as three people appeared from out of nowhere.

It happened so fast, how did they get here? The audience gasps in shock as well.

The blonde boy cranks his head in our direction; his eyes are a beautiful sapphire. The girl next to him speaks as she says. "We're not in Cyprus, anymore. And that's for sure, Peeta." The boy's name is Peeta. Standing on his other side is another guy, he lots slightly older than the other two, he eyes us all dangerously.

He then huffs. "This is getting awkward." He grips his arrow shaft that is slung on his shoulder. "Let's get out of here." He tells the other two.

"I agree with Gale, let's get out of here. Peeta," The girl says. Now that she has step out from behind Peeta, I can see her features more closely. She's pretty, with wavy brown hair with many different shades and shimmering sea green eyes. Just like the ones in District four. "Do you want to go or not?" She asks Peeta.

The elder boy who the girl had called Gale has begun moving towards the exit door.

"Um, sure, let's go." Peeta says. His voice sounds unsure. He was thinking about something as they head running towards to door behind Gale.

I can see soldiers charging at them, Snow must have ordered them to. They don't have a chance of escaping these brutes from two.

But to my surprise, Gale takes out his arrows and begins shooting at them. He hits them straight in the heart, the girl who I recalled didn't have any weapons was wielding two blades as she slashed at her opponents. Flawless, her movements were flawless. Peeta takes out a hand full of knifes and throws them accurately at the peacekeeper's legs.

They were good.

I can see Snow emerge from the darkness where he watches everything as he sternly says. "Stop," The peacekeepers stop charging as they stand still. The three strangers begin running towards the door again. "Please, we don't want to hurt you." There's a lie.

Apparently, I'm not the only one who knows it. Gale snorts as he questions Snow. "Yeah right, then why did you just send tons of guards to kill us?" Snow introduces himself as the President of Panem and that he wants to help them.

Which another lie right through his swollen lips, he then laughs and counter backs the question asking. "Would you attack us if three people suddenly appear on your national television's stage?"

The guy named Gale scowls. "Why won't you just let us leave?" Gale cautiously asks. He was smart to know that Snow was a man not to be trusted.

"I want to know where you came from." Snow simply replied.

And so, the three of them explained that they were from another world where warlocks and witches exist but people that are normal are called 'Normies' and that their world, Cyprus is divided by their gifts. They have twelve Sectors and twelve is the largest and most normal of all, so they were the Career Sector and that one and two were the poorest.

I also learnt that the girl's name is Annie, Annie Cresta. And also that she was from Sector four and that she was a water witch.

Snow seems to show deep interest in them. "So you, Annie can cast spells?" He asks Annie.

"Yes," Annie replies silently. "But I'm still a beginner." She whispers. Gale and Peeta's eyes meet, they know something. "I only discovered my gift a few years after the Hunger Games."

Did she just say the Hunger Games?

"You have Hunger Games as well?" He asks. A grin seems to be spreading across his face.

Gale, Peeta and Annie explain that every year there a Hunger Game when a tribute from each Sector is picked to enter a tournament where there are twelve course each relating a Sector. After each course, the tribute that scored the lowest or already died will be eliminated from the games.

Annie speaks this time as she says. "This year was special since two tributes from a Sector was going to be entering the tournament, one victor and a tribute." She said.

Peeta spoke up next. "I won last year's games, Annie won hers five years ago and Gale was going to volunteer with me for this year's games. But something came up," His voice was quavering. He knew something he shouldn't have, no. They all knew.

All three of them knew something they shouldn't know. And maybe that's why they were on the run.

"How about this, then," Snow said. "How would you like to be in our Hunger Games?" He asked.

Did Snow want to make the game more heated as it is? He wants us to go against two trained killers and fighters and a water witch?

Peeta looks at Annie and Gale for a moment before answering. "Um, can we tell you after we'd decided first?" He asks.

Snow lets out a kind, soft, comforting laugh and a deceiving smile as he replies. "Of course you can, come into my office anytime." He says before turning to Capitol. "Would you all like that? To see a more active game?" He asked the audience.

A flow of Yes's all reply his question as he stand up from the interview seat he was in as he smiled and told them. "Feel free to stay in any of the floors." He tells them.

"I think me and Gale will stay on the twelfth floor and Annie will stay on the fourth, is that okay Annie?" Peeta asks Annie.

"Sure."

**Review and no mean ones even though I updated... seriously late. **


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter may show the weirder and funnier sides of some characters, sorry. But I hope you like it and I'm sorry if it's short.

I do not own anything I write about.

**Annie Pov**

The mortals of this dimension are treating us with kind hospitality.

Gale wears a large smile upon his face as we walk into an elevator filled with our competitors, Peeta doesn't seem quite as excited as he is although. I reach out and pat his shoulder. He looks towards me. "Thgirla gnihtyreve*?" I asked; heads turned to stare at me. I do wonder why however I do not ask.

(*= Everything alright?)

Peeta shrugs but he replies. "Enif ma I*," He looks to Gale who's grinning. "Yppah s'ydobemos tsael ta.*" He murmurs, I smile and shake my head calmly.

(*= I am fine. At least somebody's happy.)

"Ma I sey!*" Gale grinned.

(*Yes I am!)

"Okay, seriously, what are you guys saying?" A girl with a blonde blob demands as she yells at us. We just stare at her, isn't it rude to eavesdrop on people. My teachers back home say that a lot. That is before they through little Timmy tatter mouth out off the window and into the Siren Sea, a very dangerous place. But he lives. And returns in time.

Peeta steps forward. "I'm sorry but, you don't learn the backwards language here?" He asks. Everyone from this dimension just stares as if we were from a different world, which we technically were. The door opens at the fourth floor, my stop. Peeta notices. "Well, bye then, Annie." He steps forward and I hug him tightly.

"Behave you two." I warn both Gale and Peeta who put their hands on their hearts. "I know you're both crossing your fingers behind you backs, I know you guys too well." I tell them as the doors close shuts leaving me alone. But never the less, these mortals must be as kind as their leader.

I looked around at the floor. No water, no tanks, no shells? It was so mundane.

"Something wrong, _Annie_?" A seductive voice asked from behind me.

I didn't bother to turn around as I remained looking at the main living area. "Yes, actually," I reply. "Don't they put decorations for us on?" I asked as I cocked my head to one side. It really was quite plain to look at. "Back home, they would always have something homey to be placed in the room. More than once the rooms were filled with water, what a disaster those years were." I muttered to myself, although my company heard me.

"Your home really is weird, isn't it?" He stepped forward and smiled before me. He still looked mundane to me. His bronze hair and sea green eyes –Normal, nothing odd about that. "What sector would I be from?" He asked with a pearly white grin.

Gears moved slowly in my head as I cocked my head further and thought about it. He was normal looking, he didn't have an extra head so Sector six was out, and he certainly doesn't have hair made of fabric like Sector eight. As I walked around him, he eyed me. His neck doesn't have plants or leaves like Sector eleven, so he might be from Sector one, two, three or even four depending if he could wield elements. But maybe not, he could be a Normie. So possibly Sector twelve.

"I guess you could be a Normie, but I'm not sure." I tell him. An elderly lady walks up to me and hugs me, I smile and I hug her back. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Annie Cresta." I tell her.

She smiles. "Mags, and you've already met Finnick." I look at the boy with an odd look. He raises a brow.

Okay, maybe he isn't a Normie, but then again Peeta's name is Peeta… so I guess he is normal.

"Well, when do we go hunt for food then?" I asked. They stared at me once more, what did I say wrong this time?

Finnick laughs, a real laugh unlike the one he laughed before around all those ladies before entering the elevator. "We don't hunt, Annie, why? Do you guys hunt?" He asks seriously suddenly, interesting personality switch.

"Well actually, back home, we don't get food unless we hunt for it ourselves." I tell them as I walk sneakily towards the elevator. "I'm going to see Peeta and Gale, bye now." I bid them farewell as the door closes.

As the elevator goes up to the twelfth floor, I close my eyes and listen hard to the sounds that go through the doors as the elevator passes each floor.

The fifth floor is silent, so was the sixth, the seventh floor emitted a lot of yelling voices, mainly female. But the eighth floor gave off the sound of sewing machines, they were probably sewing. The rest of the floors were silent.

As soon as I walked out of the elevator I could pretty much see that Gale and Peeta didn't keep their promise. "You guys…" I trailed off as I overlooked the mess of torn chairs and broken bottles, tables and food on the ground to a whirlwind which looks like Peeta and Gale rolling about. I clapped my hands together and they looked up.

"Hey Annie," They chorused together. "We were just bear hugging on the ground, you know, the old tousle and turn." Gale said laughing to himself as it was an inside joke. Which it was not.

"What he said," Peeta added. A woman with an odd hair colour hopped out from behind her hiding spot and stormed over to me. Oh dear, here comes the full story. "Oh, this is Effie Trinket, she's the District rep. Funny we don't have one isn't it." Peeta pointed to the woman who was standing before me. She was much taller, and she looked as if she wouldn't mind stepping on me with those heels.

Effie took a deep pant before she let out her anger. "Those idiots destroyed our floor, how are you going to pay for all this?" She yelled. I placed my hand out to try and calm her down. "And how are we going to live here, no, how am I supposed to live here when they can't stop destroying everything in their own path?" She demanded as she stomped her foot roughly onto the ground. Her fist was clenched tightly and her aura gave off dangerous waves and steam of anger. The things these two do to make mortals radiate heat from their brains.

"I suggest you can stay on my floor then…" I told her. "If you don't mind, of course?" Her eyes immediately widen and she calmed down almost in a snap before she began hopping and giggling.

"With Finnick Odair, the handsomest man in all of Panem!" She squealed childishly. "Okay, I can live with that." She walked towards the elevator and happily left.

"Niap a tahw*," Gale said as soon as she left. I sent him a disapproving glare."tahw?*" He asked as he held his hands up. Peeta sighed as he placed his palm on his forehead.

(*=What a pain, What?)

I smiled and told him. "Semit ta diputs os era uoy, ealg ho," He frowned. Peeta chuckled under his breath. "Oot uoy." Peeta stopped chuckling. "We should clean up this mess," I sighed and closed my eyes. As I opened them, I visualized a water tornado that washes fixes and cleans everything away. And when I opened my eyes, there it was. The tornado restored the broken items to what they were before. Peeta and Gale helped put the things that were thrown to their original places.

(*=Oh Gale, you are so stupid at times, You too.)

"That's definitely one sweet trick," A drunken man from behind a door told me as my tornado swept through the hallway cleaning up stampeded plants and broken vases. "Those two really hate each other, how can they even pair up?" He asks as he takes a sip of... vodka?

I chuckled to myself. "They were always like that, but they are great partners. They may not seem like it," I look back at the main living area where Peeta helped Gale collect some silvery. "But they are the perfect team." I tell the man.

The man nods and shuts his door tight. Another door behind me shuts, I look at it but I don't know who was listening.

**So that's how this chapter goes and next will be training and the interviews. So I hope you liked this chapter about how they tried to get along, and with a lot of backward talking. So review?**


	4. Stop SOPA! Urgent Message!

**Stop SOPA 2014!**

**We need 100,000 signatures. If we don't get enough signatures by March 19, 2014, all fanfics; fan videos and fan art will be deleted!**

**Sign up and sign the petition now or else all our works will be gone.**

**The website link is:**

**.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

**Please help now and spread the word!**


End file.
